Chapter 2 (Novel)
Battered Protagonist (受虐男主 Shòu nüè nán zhǔi) is the second chapter of the novel The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System. Summary :’’''It seems the original Shen Qingqiu had already ruined the protagonist'' (waves byebye).’’ The chapter starts with Shen Yuan asking himself why the original Shen Qingqiu had such a bad attitude when his family could be considered wealthy and he had two brothers and a sister that he loved. Shen Yuan then thinks about how he had a very easy-going life and, perhaps because of the environment he lived in was so easy and lacking in competition, he never understood those who wanted to conquer the world. The original Shen Qingqiu had skill, qualifications, reputation and no need to worry about money. Shen Yuan asks himself why would he be so jealous of the protagonist, but quickly discarded the thought justifying that this kind of scum villain proliferated everywhere in the novel. Shen Yuan then regards his new face pleased on a bronze mirror, thinking he could be considered a good-looking man, though he was really old - this being a cultivation novel he maintained his youth look. But nothing compared to Luo Binghe. Upon thinking this, the now Shen Qingqiu wanted to look at Luo Binghe’s face as soon as possible but was stopped by the system, saying ‘Shen Qingqiu’ would not take the initiative do see him. Thinking for a moment, Shen Qingqiu called out for Ming Fan, who promptly answered. Shen Qingqiu looks at Ming Fan and concludes he looks like a ‘piece of cannon fodder.’ Ming Fan was Shen Qingqiu’s most trustworthy assistant, who helped him bully Luo Binghe. Thinking about the kid’s ending, he felt a bit of empathy, since both of them had a tragic ending. Shen Qingqiu asks Ming Fan to fetch Luo Binghe, who was not pleased that his Shifu called Luo Binghe by nameIn China, calling someone by name, especially their first name, is something only those close to you would do., since he would always call Luo Binghe by horrible names, but went nonetheless; kicking the door to the woodshed and yelling for Luo Binghe to come out. Meanwhile, Shen Qingqiu paced his room asking the system how the raising of points worked exactly. Hearing the explanation, he thought he would only had to fix the original Shen Qingqiu, make sure the other characters didn’t make a mess and ensure the coolness of the protagonist and his girls. Shen Qingqiu then asks the system what kind of plot is considered bad, which the system replies there is no standard and only depends on the feelings of the reader. He snorts and mockingly thinks that ‘this poor piece of writing still had a reader,’ forgetting he himself was one of the people that spend money on it and read until the end. Pausing, he then asks how many points he needs for the beginning stage to start, which the system responds it will be dictated by specific circumstances and he would be automatically notified when the requirements have been met. After this, Luo Binghe steps into the room and Shen Qingqiu freezes. He starts to have scrambling thoughts about how Luo Binghe’s looks are worthy of a protagonist and starts to compliment him in his mind to the point he almost blurts them all out, thinking this protagonist was too excellent he almost could not hold it. As Luo Binghe’s limps through the door and struggles to kneel. Shen Qingqiu says he has no need to kneel and gives him medicine, but still with a sarcastic remark that others cannot think his peak abuses his disciples as to not set off the system. Luo Binghe, thinking he was called over for more ‘teaching,’ thanks him and smiles, saying he will double his efforts so Shinzun will not be disappointed. Shen Qingqiu, after thinking about how the current Luo Binghe was a really good boy, remembers his ‘blackening’ and the paragraph in Proud Immortal Demon Way where Luo Binghe promises to crush Shen Qinqgiu four limbs to dust. Upon this memory, Shen Qingqiu could only think about his own future. He asks about Binghe’s progress in cultivation and how old he was, which he shyly answers he doesn’t understand the question and he was fourteen years old. Shen Qingqiu then comes to the realization that a lot of the original torture incidents had already happened in the story. Appearances Trivia Chapter Notes Navigation Category:Novel Chapters Category:Novel